The Powerless Justice League
by Windrises
Summary: Lex Luthor makes a invention that gets rid of the superheroes' superpowers.


Notes: The Justice League franchise and the other characters are owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Adam West and to all of the people that created the various heroes and villains in the story.

Lex Luthor was in one of his lairs. He spent several days working on making a invention. He said "I created the ultimate invention." Lex picked up a device and said "This device can get rid of super powers. I'll use it to get rid of the Justice League's super powers. I'm smarter than every member of the team, but those pesky wise guys used super powers to stop me. Soon they'll have to use their moderate size brains to stop my life size brain." Lex did a long laugh.

The next day Lex walked to the Justice League's hideout. He looked around and found out that Hawkman was in charge of guarding the hideout. Lex said "Greetings."

Hawkman asked "Are you supposed to be around here?"

Lex said "I'm Lex Luthor."

Hawkman replied "I hear Superman and the others talk about you constantly. That probably means you're one of their friends. Please go inside."

Lex walked into the Justice League's meeting room. Lex said "Hi." The superheroes looked around and were a little scared that Lex was in their hideout.

Superman said "I'm going to take you out of the hideout and put you in prison."

Lex replied "You're going to be a team of weak fools after I use my newest invention." Lex used the device on the superheroes.

Superman tried to fly, but it didn't work. He said "Lex's invention took my flying ability away."

Green Lantern replied "I also can't fly anymore."

The Flash said "I'm going to try to run fast." The Flash started walking rather slowly.

Aquaman said "I can't text ocean animals anymore."

Superman said "We need our superpowers to protect people. I know you're a morally flawed person Mr. Luthor, but don't you care a little about others?"

Lex answered by saying "I care a lot about people adoring me. I could care less about if they're safe or happy. I'm already getting plenty of happiness from a powerless Justice League. Now you can't stop crimes anymore." Lex walked out and laughed for several minutes.

Batman had a rather big smile on his face. He said "You superheroes often considered me less superior than you, because of my lack of superpowers. Now Lex has proven that I outrank you wise guys."

Superman replied "Frankly this isn't a proper time for you to brag about yourself Batman."

Batman said "Only speak when I allow you to former leader. You're clearly confused about how to save people without powers so make me the leader and start paying attention to me." Batman spent the rest of the day trying to teach the superheroes how to stop crimes without superpowers. Batman looked around and noticed that Aquaman was reading comic books.

Aquman replied "I struggle to pay attention to stuff." Batman facepalmed.

Meanwhile Lex Luthor called a bunch of super villains and told them about the Justice League not having superpowers anymore. Lex said "Now the Justice League's arch enemies will get rid of the superheroes. I'll be able to do several illegal business plans. I'll be the richest person ever." Lex laughed.

The next day Superman went to a nearby plant store to stop Poison Ivy from turning regular plants into plant creatures. Superman said "I'm going to stop your dangerous plans."

Poison Ivy replied "No way Super Lame. Your superpowers are gone. I'll get rid of you and have a city full of plants." Superman started punching one of the plant creatures. Poison Ivy said "You won't win you fool. My plants are stronger than superheroes that don't have superpowers."

Superman tried to fight the plant creatures. The fight lasted for several minutes, but the plants beat up Superman. He passed out.

Poison Ivy said "The former most powerful superhero got beaten up by plants. What a delightfully poisonous victory." She laughed.

A few minutes later the Flash went on a bus to get to the store that Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze were robbing.

Captain Cold said "We're going to be the coolest robbers ever."

Mr. Freeze replied "Our victory will give our enemies the cold shoulder."

The Flash said "Actually I'm going to stop you."

Mr. Freeze replied "You won't win the fight you cold bro."

Captain Cold said "Since you're my arch enemy I'm going to be the one who freezes your chances of victory." Captain Cold froze the Flash.

Mr. Freeze said "You're a great example of being cold hearted."

Meanwhile Green Lantern went to the sports store that the Sportsmaster was trying to rob.

The Sportsmaster said "You lost your superpowers, but I have the superpower of being the master of sports."

Green Lantern replied "I'll use my fighting skills to stop you."

The Sportsmaster said "Your fighting skills can't outrank my sports skills."

Green Lantern said "Sports skills aren't very important."

The Sportsmaster replied "I'm the master of strength." Green Lantern and the Sportsmaster battled each other for a few minutes. Green Lantern passed out.

A few minutes later Aquaman tried to stop Black Manta from stealing surfing equipment. Aquaman said "I can easily stop you Black Manta. I feel super confident."

Black Manta replied "Well I'm proud to say that you're the king of being gullible. Your former ocean animals were the ones who stopped me. You've always been pointless." Black Manta punched Aquaman a few times. Aquaman passed out.

A few hours Batman broke into Lex Luthor's lair. Batman said "I'm going to stop your silly device."

Lex proudly said "I have a bigger brain than any superhero."

Batman replied "You're smarter than most members of the Justice League, but my smartness outranks yours."

Lex said "But I'm the king of brains."

Batman asked "What kind of a bragging phrase was that?"

Lex said "I was doing a line that made me sound intimidating and hip."

Batman replied "I made a device that'll bring back the superheroes' super powers. I already brought their superpowers back. They defeated your evil friends. Now I have the honor of beating you up."

Lex nervously said "Oh no. Although I challenge Batman's intelligence I lack the type of fighting skills he has." Lex tried to beat up Batman, but his fighting skills were lacking in impact. Batman defeated Lex.

The next day Batman said "I think that mission proves why you fellow superheroes aren't better than me."

Superman replied "I underestimated how great Batman is."

Green Lantern said "He's a better superhero than all of us."

The Flash replied "We're just people with superpower gimmicks."

Aquaman said "Batman's the coolest dude that I've ever met."

Batman had a very big smile on his face. He said "It's time that you know that being smart is more important than goofy powers. The way you acted without your superpowers was really unacceptable. I gave you advice on how to take care of the super villains, but you did silly fights instead."

Superman replied "I think that you should be the leader of the Justice League for a while Batman. You're much smarter and cooler than I am."

Batman said "Thank you." The rest of the Justice League started treating Batman like the best. He was very grateful about that.


End file.
